New Beginnings
by jealousmuch909
Summary: What would happen if Blair Waldorf just moved from Paris to New York? C/B fanfic. Rated T for language. I am really bad at summaries, so read before you judge! Thanks!
1. Starting Over

**Summary:** What would happen if Blair Waldorf just moved from Paris to New York City?

**Rating: **T (mostly for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters . . . but a girl can dream right?

**Author's Note:** Hey! I know this plot line has been used frequently, but it seemed fun and interesting, so here I am using it. I really appreciate reviews, because they will help me decide if I should continue writing. I apologize to the readers of my story Crossover – I meant to write more, but I just couldn't really get into it. I may continue it at another point. I don't use a Beta, so I apologize for any errors or confusion.

* * *

Descending the stairs of Roman's private jet plane, Blair Cornelia Waldorf took in the surroundings laid out before her. It was her very first time in New York City, and she was already amazed at the scorching skyscrapers, magnificent waters, and the busy city life. When she had first heard from Harold and Roman that she was going to be residing with her mother in New York City, she pitched a fit - screaming and yelling, claiming that New York was a contaminated, soiled state. However, she could already see that her assumptions of the marvelous city were wrong. Even though she would never admit it to Harold or Roman, she could tell that she was going to like New York a lot more than Paris.

* * *

_**Gossip Girl here: I spy with my little eyes a gorgeous brunette, dressed in an Eleanor Waldorf original, stepping off a luxurious private jet. I wonder who that may be. Ha-ha, of course I know who it is! The greatly expected daughter of Eleanor Waldorf – Blair Waldorf. Welcome to the Upper East Side, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, and may I wish you the best of luck! Trust me when I say this, your pure, virgin soul is about to be corrupted. **_

* * *

"Wow, get a load of that." Nate Archibald precariously tossed his phone over to his best friend, Chuck Bass.

Chuck nonchalantly gazed at the newest Gossip Girl post Nate was gushing over, and surprised himself when he felt something in his chest swell. Who the hell is that? Chuck asked himself while staring intently at the beautiful Blair Waldorf. Knowing that Nate was expecting an answer Chuck quickly responded with a shrug and a smirk. Not just any old smirk – his signature smirk. The one that meant he was up to something.

Noticing the mischievous smile on his womanizing friend's face, Nate shook his head while questioning, "What are you up to, man?"

Unfortunately for Nate, he never did get a response.

* * *

"Serena you need to hurry, you are going to be late." Lily Bass assertively stated, rolling her eyes when Serena van der Woodsen ran down the stairs from the upper level.

"Sorry mom. Chuck was using my bathroom for his own personal needs – ones I do not wish to explore." Grabbing an apple, Serena quickly opened the main door, surprised to find Lily holding her arm in protest.

"Serena, promise me you will be nice to Blair Waldorf. Eleanor says this is her first time in New York, and I want you to be as welcoming as possible. She seems like she is a very sweet girl." Lily caught Serena's eye, showing Serena that this was a serious matter.

"I will be on my best behavior." Serena asserted.

"As will I." Stepping out of the corner he was lurking from, Chuck smoothly scurried out the door with Serena following close behind, the door locking behind her.

"Chuck, please do not harass her. Knowing from Gossip Girl's post, she is a virgin, and hopefully you will let her stay that way." Serena quickly slowed down, waiting until Chuck agreed to her request.

"Fine. I will try to behave myself, but it's not my fault girls find my good looks so charming."

Rolling her eyes, Serena and Chuck walked in silence until they arrived at his limo.

"Want a ride?" Chuck asked, holding the door open for his blonde haired, blue-eyed step-sister.

"Fine. As long as you keep your hands to yourself." Serena snapped back.

Giving her a seductive smile, Chuck quickly stated, "You know what I say – the family that stays together, plays together."

* * *

_**  
**_As they pulled up to the school, Serena quickly spotted Blair through the tinted glass of the sleek limo. As the automobile came to a smooth stop, Serena jumped out of the limousine rushing over to the newcomer.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Serena quickly hugged Blair in a welcoming embrace. "Hi Blair. I am Serena van der Woodsen. My mom tells me you have just moved her from Paris. I have always wanted to live there! How do you like the city so far?" Serena quickly retorted with a huge grin spread across her face.

Recovering herself from the unexpected hug, Blair straightened her black-laced mini and responded to Serena's overly excited question. "Oh the city is quite lovely, but the traffic is horrendous. But I am fortunate to live so close that I can walk to school; I could not say that about Paris. My school was 30 minutes each way without traffic."

Snatching Blair's schedule from the tips of her well-manicured nails, Serena scanned the square sheet of paper. "Well it looks like we have three classes together. That's good!"

"Wonderful." Chuck Bass sarcastically remarked, sneaking out from behind Serena, nearly giving Blair a heart attack. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. By the way, I am Chuck Bass, and you must be the stunning Blair Waldorf."

Blair shook her head silently, while shaking his hand.

"Gosh, I could look into those innocent chocolate brown eyes for eternity." Chuck Bass smoothly replied, kissing each one of her knuckles.

"Does a line like that always work?" Blair retorted snatching her hand from his grasp.

"You'd be surprised. Usually girls like flattery." Chuck glanced up and couldn't help but smirk. This girl had no idea what she was in for; if she was going to stand up to Chuck Bass . . . _the_ Chuck Bass.

"Well I guess I am not like most girls." Blair Waldorf coolly responded grabbing Serena's arm and trotting up the steps to the entry way of the well-lit school.

Watching her retreating figure, Chuck tousled his thick brown waves and wondered what was off with his game. Usually girls were amused by his compliments, but Blair Waldorf was the exception. However, he was on a mission to change that.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and tell me if I need to continue. Thanks! : D**


	2. A Single Teardrop

**Summary:** What would happen if Blair Waldorf just moved from Paris to New York City?

**Rating: **T (mostly for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters . . . but a girl can dream right?

**Author's Note:** Since some people reviewed my story, I decided that it was worth continuing! I decided that my chapters are going to be somewhat short, but they will be updated frequently. I have just been very busy with other activities, so I cannot make my chapters very long (unless you want them to come out once every month). Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed it!

* * *

"Chuck!" Nate shouted from the sidewalk. He wondered what was up with his oldest friend; he had never seen Chuck look so bewildered.

Glancing out of his dark brown eyes, Chuck quickly strutted over to where Nate Archibald was standing. "Good morning, Nathanial."

"What is up with you man? You were standing by the entrance to the school blocking some of the students from entering. Didn't you hear the snide remarks they were saying about you?" Nate questioned.

"Nathanial, once again I have no idea what you are talking about?" Chuck utterly didn't have any idea what he was speaking of. He remembered watching Blair pull Serena to the front of the school, but he only stared intently for a minute at least. Right? Obviously if Nate (the most unobservant person on the face of the Earth) had noticed Chuck standing there it must have been more than three minutes. Damn, what was this new girl doing to him? Chuck Bass never openly stares at anyone! What was it about her that initiated this behavior? Knowing that Nate was awaiting more information, Chuck quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, I don't know. I think I am a little hung-over."

Watching as Nate shook his head in response, Chuck silently let out a sigh. Boy was he lucky Nate bought his bullshit.

* * *

"Everyone I would like to welcome Miss. Waldorf. She has just moved here from Paris, and we are very fortunate she has decided to attend our school." As Blair waved to her new pupils, Mrs. Williams pointed Blair to an unoccupied seat in the back.

Walking down the aisle to her newly awaited desk, Blair quickly spotted who she would be sitting next to. And boy was she devastated to find out it was none other than Chuck Bass and another cute boy with dirty blonde hair. Smiling at the baby blue-eyed boy, Blair turned and gave a withering glare to her other companion. Smirking, Chuck Bass returned the stare with a seductive element of his own. Blair felt herself blushing and quickly took her seat, much to Chuck's satisfaction.

"Waldorf. Always a pleasure." Chuck greeted smoothly.

"Bass. However, unfortunately, I cannot say the same about you."

As Chuck and Blair continued in their stare down, Nate looked on completely oblivious to their little game. "Hi, Blair Waldorf. My name is Nathanial Archibald, but I go by Nate." He stated in a friendly tone.

Reluctantly both Chuck and Blair looked over at the dashing all-American beauty. Putting on a fake smile, Blair responded to Nate's introduction. "Well it is nice to meet you Nate. I think I recall Serena talking about you earlier this morning." Remembering the events of that morning, Blair felt a warm smile spread across her well made-up face. She quickly faced the front of the classroom, as Mrs. Williams began to introduce the lesson for the day.

Unfortunately, her concentration was interrupted, as a pencil was catapulted underneath her desk. Bending down to pick up the wooden object, she heard a sneaker coming from Chuck's seat. Peering out of her peripheral vision, she could see Chuck Bass staring at her butt. She inwardly groaned. Of course "the pencil under the desk" was one of the oldest tricks in the book. How could she have fallen for that? Picking up the pencil, she began to scan the room to make sure no one was watching. Then she placed the pencil in her thumb and index finger and slung the object to her left, laughing hysterically as the object bounced of a certain someone's head.

"Nice ass Waldorf." Chuck Bass stated, as he picked up the fallen pencil and placed it on the corner of his desk.

Whirling around in order to make eye contact, Blair quickly responded to Chuck's immature behavior. "Chuck, I don't know if you are going to understand this, but I am not interested in you or your gigantic ego. So you can just piss off."

"My, my. Such language Waldorf." Chuck pretended to cover his mouth, as his chocolate irises widened.

"And your one to speak. You are such a hypocrite!" Blair practically screamed, which caused the whole class to turn and stare. Blair turned around in her chair, as her cheeks began to turn a bright cherry red.

"Miss. Waldorf is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Williams asked with an accusatory look in her eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry to disturb your teaching Mrs. Williams. I was just assuring Chuck here, that the letter B does come after the letter A in the alphabet. Unfortunately, he had gotten confused." Blair responded, as the whole class began to laugh.

And even through all of the snickers and giggles Blair still managed to hear Chuck threaten, "This is so not over Waldorf."

* * *

After class was over, Blair made her way to the restroom to reapply her dashing red lipstick. As she reached her destination, she felt someone forcefully grab her wrist. Spinning around, she put on a wicked glare for the cause of her stopping. Seeing who it was, she began to widen the smirk until it spread from ear to ear.

"I misjudged you Waldorf." Chuck Bass murmured. "I thought that a girl like you would've had a better comeback than that, especially considering it involved the alphabet."

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Bass. 'The pencil under the desk trick,' what could be more juvenile that that?" Blair softly questioned.

"Blair, you don't have to pretend that you are not fazed by my wit and good looks. I know that you have that cold, bitchy exterior, but inside you are actually falling for me. It's okay. It isn't your fault. Girls fall for me all the time; I'm used to it." Chuck Bass stated, while shrugging his shoulders as if to say it happens frequently.

As she crossed her arms across her torso, Blair willingly responded to his false assumption. "What if I told you that I am just a bitch – inside and out? That I don't have some bitchy exterior to keep my most prized secrets hidden." Just as Chuck began to open his mouth, Blair finished her statement. "And as for girls falling for you . . . I am 99.9 percent sure that most of those 'girls' are hoes that you pay to perform services – ones I don't wish to discuss. So there Chuck Bass, you think I don't know much about you, see that is where you are wrong. I know that you are a womanizing, bastard who doesn't respect young women. Trust me I did my research." Blair sighed in relief, as her speech came to an end.

But Chuck wouldn't let her get the last word. "Oh, and don't think I know about you, Miss. Waldorf. You were born and raised on the outskirts of Paris with your dad and his 'partner.' Since your dad and Roman were getting tired of your constant presence, they insisted you move to New York City and live with your unloving mother. You reluctantly obliged. You've only had one boyfriend, Carter Baizen, but dumped him after you found out he was just trying to get in your pants. You are just a young lady who longs for someone to love and cherish your existence. Unfortunately for you sweetheart, I highly doubt you will find what you're looking for in this crummy, old city." Satisfied with his own speech, Chuck turned around heading to the courtyard, leaving Blair with tears slowly falling down her face.

* * *

**I know this chapter may show Chuck in a bad light, but trust me it will get better! Please REVIEW! : D**


	3. Revenge

**Summary:** What would happen if Blair Waldorf just moved from Paris to New York City?

**Rating: **T (mostly for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters . . . but a girl can dream right?

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews – I really appreciate it! Sorry this chapter is so short – I have been sick, so sleep is a must. Please R&R!!

* * *

Who does he think he is? How does he know so much about me? Why does that stupid smirk of his turn me on? These were the questions rotating inside Blair's mind for the rest of the day. Finally, when the questions got to be too much, Blair decided it was time to get down to business – who was Chuck Bass? Since she knew that Serena was related to him, she decided to invite Serena over for an interrogation that late afternoon. She decided to casually approach the subject, because that was probably the only way she would receive answers.

That day when she and Serena were up in her newly furnished bedroom, she decided to begin.

"So, umm . . . who is your mom married to again?" Blair questioned, giving off a carefree attitude.

Not realizing where Blair was going with this, Serena raised her brow in question. "Bart Bass. The CEO of Bass Industries."

"Oh. So is Chuck his son then?" Blair gazed around the room acting like this conversation was boring her.

Knowing something was up, Serena decided to ask Blair up front. "Blair, where is this going?" Serena kindly asked.

Blair froze. Should she mention her infatuation with Chuck or was this something that she should keep to herself? But that question was not necessary, as Serena had an epiphany.

"Oh my effing God! You like him!" Serena squealed, while rolling around on Blair's bed uncontrollably.

"Serena, I have no idea what you are talking about." Blair quickly responded. But her face gave her away – it was turning a dark crimson.

"You like . . . you like . . . CHUCK BASS!" Serena burst into a fit of laughter, until tears began to fall from her light-blue pupils.

Blair decided to wait until Serena calmed down. Finally, as Serena slowly relaxed and the giggles subsided, Blair tried again to approach the subject.

"Okay, I admit that I have a sort-of crush on him, but that is beside the point. He embarrassed me, Serena in front of several people. I need your help, to get him back for the humiliation he caused me. What have you got?" Blair hoped Serena had some crucial information to exploit the real Chuck Bass.

Luckily for Blair, Serena actual had some useful facts about him. "Okay. Now I haven't ever done this before, so sorry if I am not that helpful. But I do have something that may work out in your favor. Here's the deal. Chuck likes a girl that has wit, class, and style, and you have those three. But here is the catch – he also likes a bad girl. A girl that isn't afraid to let loose and get a little frisky. If you mix all of those qualities together than you get the perfect girl for Chuck Bass. Now all you have to do is get Chuck to fall for you, which may sound easy but it is not. He has never fallen for anyone before, so this would make you his first. Once he falls for you, then you can dump him and rip his heart out, thus getting revenge."

"Wow, Serena you really are a bitch." Blair stated, while a mischievous smirk spread across her face. Blair didn't know that Serena had it in her.

"I try." Serena laughed.

Now it was Blair's turn to take the reins. "Here's the deal. You get me into that club Chuck owns, so I can speak to him. I have this perfect emerald sleeveless dress – it has class but is also very sexy. And once you introduce me to him again – just act like you forgot that we met – then I will take it from there."

"Okay. Pick you up at 8:30." Serena spoke, walking out the door with her purse in hand.

Right after Serena left, Blair quickly showered and dressed. She decided to wear her black lingerie and stockings. She knew from experience that it was a huge turn on, and her dress would definitely be coming off tonight. Applying more mascara and eyeliner as usual, she inspected herself in the mirror - smiling when she saw the finished product. Somehow it worked out to look seductive, yet not slutty. She glanced at her iPhone, and thought perfect timing. It was exactly 8:30.

Five minutes later she heard the elevator doors open, and slowly walked down the twirling stairs. Serena looked in awe as she saw Blair glide down the stairway.

"What do you think?" Blair asked, curiosity bubbling in her voice.

"Chuck will definitely like." Serena responded, taking Blair's hand and leading her to the elevator. The girls took one look at each other and started bursting out laughing. Chuck Bass had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**I know some of you are thinking – when did Serena become smart and a bitch? Haha. Well, I think that she is still mad at Chuck for trying to rape her that one night. Her smartness – maybe school is finally catching up with her? Idk? Sorry for the confusion – that is just how she is going to be in this story! Please REVIEW!!**


End file.
